


Если птица не поет...

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: С Акихито Асами вынужден изменить своим правилам…





	

       _Если птица не поет — убей ее!_  
      Как долго Асами исповедовал этот принцип? Пройдя по трупам к самой вершине, ему пришлось продолжить устранять всех, кто пытался с этой вершины его столкнуть, тех, кто посмел предать, и тех, кто стал бесполезен. Только так он мог удержать то, чего добился, и заставить других служить и подчиняться себе.  
      Пока не встретил Такабу Акихито.  
      Тот, несомненно, был помехой, досадной маленькой мошкой, навязчиво кружащейся возле бизнесмена, но не способной причинить существенный вред. Поэтому Асами не стал его убивать, а ограничился жестоким уроком, чтобы наглому мальчишке больше неповадно было совать нос в его дела.  
      И обнаружил нечто неожиданное. Ершистый несносный папарацци в потрепанных джинсах, как невзрачная раковина, скрывал в себе жемчужину — необыкновенную чувственность, которая заводила похлеще любого афродизиака и вызывала почти наркотическое привыкание. И Асами захотелось, чтобы это невозможное сокровище принадлежало только ему — целиком и полностью, телом и душой. Поэтому ему пришлось применить другой принцип.  
       _Если птица не поет — заставь ее петь!_  
      Проще сказать, чем сделать! Что с того, что Асами насильно переселил мальчишку в свою квартиру? Что отчеты людей, следящих за вольным фотографом, ложатся на его стол каждый вечер? Что сам Асами, стоит ему только завидеть стройную фигуру, увенчанную копной светлых волос, силком затаскивает Акихито в машину, чтобы очередной раз доказать ему: "Ты — мой!"   
      И изо всех сил пытается убедить в этом себя.  
      Потому, что можно, конечно, скрутить отчаянно сопротивляющееся тело в бараний рог, прижать к подходящей горизонтальной (или вертикальной!) поверхности и от души отыметь, пока возмущенные вопли не перейдут в хриплые стоны удовольствия. Но потом… потом приходит страх, что как только Асами разожмет руки, Акихито вырвется и вольной птицей упорхнет прочь. А если сожмет крепче, если сломает гордую и непокорную натуру — тогда неукротимое пламя, пылающее в серых глазах, засыплет пепел равнодушия, и драгоценная жемчужина рассыплется в прах…  
      И чем это будет лучше сожжения Энряку-дзи?   
      Поэтому Асами не остается ничего другого, как пойти по третьему пути — запастись терпением, обуздать свои порывы собственника "держать и не пускать" и потихоньку, шаг за шагом, приручать строптивое личное чудовище и позволить ему приручить себя. И испытать ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда любовник сам, без шантажа и принуждения, гибкой кошкой запрыгивает на колени, крепко целует, радостно отдается. Когда оставляет ему горячий ужин и следит за тем, чтобы Асами как следует отдыхал и высыпался. Когда в минуту опасности отказывается спасаться бегством в одиночку, без Асами.  
       _Потому что, если птица не поет — надо дождаться, пока она запоет сама._

**Author's Note:**

> Фик родился под впечатлениями от этих трех артов: http://i.imgur.com/WuHyy1D.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/55gHJnQ.jpg, http://i.imgur.com/Tojai4I.jpg
> 
> Энряку-дзи — буддистский храм, одна из величайших святынь, сожженая по приказу Оды Нобунаги


End file.
